scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
ChuckMcFarlaneRockz's Channel
ChuckMcFarlaneRockz LIST OF MOVIES/VIDEO GAMES/TV SHOWS SO FAR * 101 Dalmatians * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * 3 Amigonauts * 6Teen * 9 (Film) * A Bug's Life * A Bug's Life 2 * A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines * Adventure Time * Aladdin * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Aladdin (2019) * Alice in Wonderland * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Aliens in the Attic * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * All Grown Up! * All Hail King Julien * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Anna of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Arthur Christmas * Asterix and Cleopatra * Asterix and the Big Fight * Asterix and the Vikings * Asterix Conquers America * Asterix in Britain * Asterix the Gaul * Asterix Versus Caesar * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel * Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV Series) * Angry Birds * Angry Birds Toons * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty * Atomic Puppet * Bear-O * Beauty and the Beast * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Bee Movie * Ben 10 * Ben 10 Alien Force * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Big Wolf on Campus * Bin Weevils * Bobby's World * Bratz Babyz * Brother Bear * Brother Bear 2 * Bump in the Night * Buzzy the Crow (Shorts) * Buzz Lighyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Buzzu in the Intergalactic School * Bunnicula (TV Series) * Baby Huey * Camp Lazlo * Camp Lakebottom * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Caillou * A Caillou Movie * Chowder * Chuck's Choice * Cinderella * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time * Cinderella (2015) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Code Lyoko * Covi & Zizt * Covi The Island Aliens * Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Despicable Me 4 * Defenders of the Earth * Dexter's Laboratory * Digimon * Dinosaur * Dinosaur King * Dinosaur Train * Disney Shorts * Doctor Snuggles * Donkey Kong Country (TV series) * Dumbo * Dumbo (2019) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show * Fanboy and Chum Chum * The Fairly OddParents * A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner * A Fairly Odd Christmas * A Fairly Odd Summer * Fievel's American Tails * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * Flash Gordon * Flash Gordon (1996) * Fly Me to the Moon * Flushed Away * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Fresh Beat Band of Minis * Generator Rex * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Goosebumps * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Hello Kitty * Hello Kitty and Friends * Hello Kitty's Animation Theater * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Hello Kitty's Paradise * Herman and Katnip (Shorts) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Translyvania 3: Summer Vacation * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collison Course * Ice Age: Landspace Damage * Impy's Island * Impy's Wonderland * Impy's Space Adventures * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * The Jungle Book (2016) * Jungle Cubs * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1/12 * The Lion King (2019) * MAD (2010) * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Madeline * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Madeline in Tahiti * Martin Mystery * Megamind * Megas XLR * Mighty Ducks * Monsters Vs Aliens * Monsters Vs Aliens (TV Series) * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters Univeristy * Moshi Monsters * Moshi Monsters The Movie * Mucha Lucha! * Mummies Alive! * Mummy Nanny * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Mulan * Mulan II * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * Ozzy and Drix * Oddbods * Oliver and Company * OK.KO Let's Be Heroes! * Peppa Pig * PJ Masks * PAW Patrol * Poochini's Yard * Penguins of Madagascar * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pet Alien * Pink Panther and Pals * Planet 51 * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * The Phineas and Ferb Movie * Pokemon * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) * Pucca * PINY Institute of New York * PINY Institute of New York: The Movie * Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures * Pinocchio * Pocahontas * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World * Peter Pan * Peter Pan in Return to Neverland * Quack Pack * Quick Draw McGraw * Ratatouille * Regular Show * Regular Show: The Movie * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Reboot * Reboot: The Guardian Code * Regal Academy * The Refatos * Rusty Rivets * Rolie Polie Olie * Rio (2009) * Rio 2 (2014) * Rock-A-Doodle * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Samurai Jack * Sesame Street * Shark Tale * Sheep in the Big City * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek: Forever After * Skunk Fu * Snooper & Blabber * Space Chimps * Space Chimps 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful of Sponge * Sonic the Hedgehog Videogames Series * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 animated series) * Sonic Underground * Sidekick * Sonic X * Star Wars * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (movie) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Static Shock * Street Fighter IV * Superted * Supernoobs * Shimmer and Shine * TaleSpin * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * The Addams Family * The Addams Family (1992) * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Croods * The Lego Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjargo Movie * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Lorax (2012) * The New Addams Family * The Peanuts Movie * The Secret Saturdays * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Emoji Movie * The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down * ToonMarty * The Spacebots * The Super Hero Squad Show * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue * The Sword in the Stone * The Pirates: Band of Misfits * The Three Caballeros * Thumbelina (1994) * Timon and Pumbaa * Top Cat * Total Drama Series * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Up (2009) * The Ugly Duckling And Me! * The Ugly Duckling And Me 2 * Wrackinng * W.I.T.C.H. * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * WALL-E * Winnie The Pooh * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Wolverine and the X-Men * X-Men * X-Men Evolution * Yam Roll * Yin, Yang, Yo * Yin Yang Yo! The Movie * Yogi Bear * Young Justice * The Zeta Project * The ZhuZhus * Zizt The Movie * Zizt The Movie 2 A LIST OF PARODIES * Chuck McFarlane Hood * Chuck McFarlane Pan * CHUCK MCFARLANE-E * CHUCK MCFARLANE-GOR * Chuck McFarlane Test * Chuck McFarlane Carter (2012) * The Chuck McFarlane King * Zak Saturday and Tyler Bowman * The Many Adventures of Chuck McFarlane * Toon Story (ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Style) * Toon Story 2 (ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Style) * Toon Story 3 (ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Style) * Toon Story 4 (ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Style) * Marty The Toonmart of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Marty The Toonmart of Star Command (TV Series) * Sesame Street (ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Style) * Blake in Japan (ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Style) * Blake in China (ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Style) * E.B.'s World (ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Style) * Chuck McFarlane and E.B. * Chuck McFarlane and E.B.: The Movie * Chuck McFarlane and E.B.: The Magic Ring * Chuck McFarlane and E.B.: Blast Off to Mars * Chuck McFarlane ane E.B.: The Fast and the Furry * Bunsen and the Beanstalk * Bunsen Works (Mickey Mouse Works) * Bunsen Clubhouse * A Chuck McFarlane Movie * Zak Saturday (Top Cat) * Barnyard (ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Style) MY FAVORITE CHARACTER: * Chuck McFarlane and Misha (Chuck's Choice) (Chuck McFarlane's Girlfriend) * Donald Duck (Disney) (Chuck McFarlane's Best Friend) * Luna Petunia Category:ChuckMcFarlaneRockz Category:Channels Category:Rockz